


i know, not on purpose

by Little Giant (Destini)



Series: Not A Heartbreaker (Oihina) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating May Change, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: Hinata was a problem Oikawa didn’t mind having. Occasionally. No strings attached. Here. In Rio. Away from Argentina, from home.Although, sometimes Rio de Janeiro felt like home, too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Not A Heartbreaker (Oihina) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue/Get to the point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oihina AND Kagehina will be the main ships of this fic but just to clarify, no, there will be no OiHinaKage.  
>  **update: chapter 2 will be posted March 3, and then every two weeks (March 17, March 31, etc.)**

Oikawa had no strong thoughts on last night. In fact, it was quite ordinary. A weak enough memory to consider it routine.

After a long day of volleyball training and a proper meal, Hinata followed him to his hotel room and ruined him. Ruined him with long eyelashes, sun freckles, and kisses that always made him ache deep into his bones until he ceased to have them. Ruined him for other hook-ups.

But Hinata was a problem he didn’t mind having. Occasionally. No strings attached. Here. In Rio. Away from Argentina, from home.

Although, sometimes Rio de Janeiro felt like home, too.

The only difference from the other nights is that Hinata had stayed over. Oikawa blinked, staring through his brown eyelashes at the man snoring softly beside him. He didn’t remember asking him to stay, nor Hinata wanting to.

The only recollection he had was the way they stared at each other, harsh breaths fanning each other’s faces as they came down from their high. Oikawa didn’t remember if Hinata had been smiling then. 

But he’d been warm. And Oikawa didn’t want to let him go, no more than he wanted to reach out and stroke his tired cheeks—which he did.

_Soft._

“Hey, Hinata…”

“Yeah?” His voice was groggier than expected, sleep coating the inside of his cheek. Hinata cleared his throat and blinked his eyes open, squinting even though the sunlight didn’t hit him where he laid. It was soft, little bits of dust floating near the window.

Oikawa’s arm draped over his stomach and Hinata turned from his back to meet him. Ah. Hinata wasn’t expecting Oikawa to be smiling, lidded eyes waiting.

In moments like this, the pretend, demure smugness that usually accompanied Oikawa’s handsome face was replaced with a calm that Hinata figured only belonged to people completely comfortable in their own skin.

He couldn’t believe the two faces belonged to the same man. Hinata wanted to reach inside him and tear out the truth.

“Mornin’.”

“Mornin’.”

They stayed like that—staring into brown pools of wonder like thick fudge—until Oikawa sighed and closed his eyes back. His arms tugged him ever so gently closer and Hinata followed, basking in the warmth and security of another human. He could feel every breath, every heartbeat. Too _much_ warmth.

“I should go, Oikawa-san.”

“Mm… Yeah, both our coaches,” he mumbled.

Oikawa’s arm tightened around him in a half-hug. Too _much_ security.

“Right,” he nodded. “My coach.”

“Okay,” Oikawa exhaled, eyes fluttering back open. Beautiful. Disappointment. Resignation. And then, confusion. “Hinata, what’s wrong?”

Hinata yanked himself away and sat up, telling himself not to move his hand over his heart and make it obvious how fast it was beating.

“Sorry, nothing. I just remembered something else I have to do this morning. I’ll -” _I’ll see you_. “-call you.” 

Oikawa settled himself back in the sheets, giving him a tired wave. “Alright. See you.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. And then—

he ran away.

♡

Hinata kept running. Away from text messages, phone calls, and the painful fluttering in his chest whenever he thought of anything related to Oikawa Tooru.

They’d gone too far, he knew that. They’d fallen into a normalcy that never should exist between two people running from broken hearts, two people who were only chasing friendship to ease the pain.

Hinata finally slowed down when he outran him. No text messages, no phone calls, but still a fast-beating heart, now burning with guilt that took strange shapes in his mind—combing a tuft of brown hair, a strong hand that guided his serves, the smell of the hotel’s cheap lavender soap that coated them both.

Club Atlético San Juan were all leaving back to Argentina tomorrow night, and Oikawa hadn’t bothered telling him the time. Hinata dug his feet into the sand where he sat on the beach, sweating profusely as he fumbled with his phone. He was being unfair to Oikawa. At the very least, he could say goodbye.

After three rings and no answer, Hinata forced himself to hit the button again. This time, it picked up almost immediately.

“¿Hola?”

“Oikawa-san!” he said, a bit too happily, as if there wasn’t a Hinata-crafted awkward tension between them.

His— _friend_?—paused on the other end, and after some shuffling, his voice came out cautiously. “Yes?”

Right. _Get to the point_ , he was saying. Hinata should address the elephant in the room first, apologize, explain himself to his friend.

“I wanna see you tomorrow before you go… if that’s okay. If you can.”

 _Of course_ , he just blurted out what he wanted instead of what he should say. He bit his lip and dug his feet further into the comfort of warm, rough rock particles.

Oikawa sighed, as if the very idea was an annoyance. “Well… if that’s what you want, I’m sure I can find some time.”

“Really?” Once again, far too happy.

“Maybe. If you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

Crap. Hinata clenched and unclenched his fists. He was bad at lying, awful at it. “I was scared.”

Oikawa scoffed. “Of what? Why?”

“Of… us. I had a lot of fun that last time. Too much fun, maybe. So I got a bit scared we’d—I’d—gone too far.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Oikawa laughed, amused despite how honest and vulnerable Hinata felt he was being.

“H-huh?”

“Let me show you a good time tomorrow. It doesn’t matter if we have too much fun, right? I’m leaving back to Argentina.”

He made it sound so simple, so easy. As if developing feelings for each other was an impossibility. Maybe it was. Hinata thought of Kageyama, thought of his fingers laced between his, his carefree laugh, his eyes peering into dark blues instead of dark browns on a hotel bed with lavender-scented sheets.

Yeah, ridiculous. Maybe not as much as Oikawa claimed, but close enough.

“Okay. Let’s do it, then.”

♡

Shōyō Hinata was too honest sometimes, Oikawa thought, nibbling on bits and pieces of his plate of assorted meats from the buffet. He watched how Hinata’s eyes continued to shy away from his in beats of comfortable silence despite them grinning and staring at each other in every other moment. Hinata made it sound as if he wasn’t dangerously in-love with Kageyama Tobio, as if he could possibly, _possibly_ love another man if they spent too much time having fun together.

It was an obnoxious idea, considering how Iwaizumi Hajime had the most fun of his _life_ with him and still was in California kissing other people! Oikawa watched Hinata protect his heart, strong as it was, fragile as it was, and felt immense jealousy. He _wished_ he could fall in-love with someone else, and yet here Hinata was… dripped in gold in a Brazilian restaurant, on the other side of the free world, _wanting_ to be in pain.

He hated it. And he hated how it made him feel.

“Hey… Hinata, let’s get ice cream.”

“Oh, really? Still hungry?” he smiled, eyes instantly back on his, bright and teasing.

“Nah. I just want to see how you lick a cone.”

It took maybe fifteen minutes total. Hinata put on a show, Oikawa was certain. He didn’t shy away, purposefully so. Oikawa joked that he wanted to see him lick ice cream, and Hinata made sure he followed through. Therefore, Oikawa had no choice but to watch his tongue slip in full circles around the diameter, zigzags from top to bottom, and every instance Hinata stuck his tongue out after he swallowed.

Hinata liked fruity flavors. Today, he picked vanilla.

Fuck.

“Hinata.”

“ _Yessss_?” he grinned, eyelashes blinking too slow to be natural, lidded eyes too intense to be on accident.

“Let’s go to my room.”

♡

Oikawa was hard to read sometimes, but not when he was splayed beneath him. Hinata found it incredibly easy to figure out what he wanted without words. His fingers always gripped him tighter when he wanted more, they always caressed his sides when he wanted something less intense. It was easy to learn the controls of the game, but incredibly difficult to deliver. Oikawa made him want to try, demanding only the best from him. 

It reminded him of beach volleyball. It didn’t matter that Oikawa was new or more inexperienced, Hinata found himself in Oikawa’s palms and loved it there. 

“Hinata…”

He paused and sat up, a bead of sweat trickling down his bare back as his eyes jumped between Oikawa’s brown eyes, dark in the early afternoon, and his mouth kissed and inviting.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Ah, y-yes?”

Oikawa’s hands threaded into his hair, pulling him close again but not close enough. Hinata wanted to taste those gleaming, puffy lips. But Oikawa held him there, making him look into his eyes, seeing too much of him to be comfortable. “Let me.”

“Let you?” Hinata gasped, lips parted, silently begging to get just a little closer.

“Yeah.”

And somehow, as usual, Hinata knew what he wanted. He exhaled against Oikawa’s lips before pushing in, not breaking the kiss when Oikawa flipped them over, not resisting when he massaged him into a puddle, not thinking anything at all when he felt his body sink into something so beautiful and all-consuming that Hinata felt like he’d betrayed the deepest part of his mind that still loved Kageyama Tobio.

His body cracked in a million hot pieces, rearranged by Oikawa’s sure hands that made him feel completely alien yet all-together better than he’d been before. Hinata whispered his name, tasting how it stuck to the roof of his panting mouth, and feeling like if he kept saying it he’d choke and drown.

But Oikawa never let him, lips always returning to draw out any residue of his name, making him take large gulps of air whenever he pulled away. He’d sunk so deep into the sheets under Oikawa’s long torso that he was having increasing difficulty in finding comfort in any other position. The puddle Oikawa had reduced him to stayed where it was, only his eyes able to retain independent movement. But even they didn’t want to leave Oikawa’s face, the corners of his lips tugged in a small grin, his hands caressing his chest—even if it felt more like they were stuck inside of him, wet around his heart, tugging it but never hurting him.

Oikawa was a monster, but all Hinata felt was contentedness. Part of him was scared he’d fall asleep like this. But Oikawa didn’t let him either, fingers curling into his like he’d once done, gripping him hard so that Hinata the Puddle couldn’t move except for the slosh in his stomach.

“Oikawa-san…” He whispered it one more time, sighing as Oikawa sunk deep into him, mouth agape as he was taken apart like a jigsaw puzzle one last time, cheeks wet with what he didn’t know was sweat or tears.

“Come on,” Oikawa laughed, breathy against his lips, “don’t let me do all the work. Are you still alright?”

“Yes,” he grunted. “Don’t stop, please, don’t—”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m joking. I got you. You’re okay.”

Oikawa brought one of their conjoined hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “You’re okay. You sound so desperate right now, you know?”

Hinata groaned, knuckles tingling. “D-do I?”

“Yeah… Are you desperate for me, _Sh_ _ō_ _y_ _ō_?”

No words came out of his lips. The shock of hearing his name like that, whispered so sweet and teasing, made his world solid again. Hinata could suddenly remember he wasn’t a puddle or a puzzle, but a person. He was alive in Oikawa’s bed, the world smelling of lavender and sweat. And Oikawa had just said his name, which he wouldn’t have minded in another situation, but all he could think now was how much farther he’d gone with this man that wasn’t his boyfriend, wasn’t his anything, wasn’t _Kageyama_ —

“Hey… hey, Hinata. You _are_ okay, aren’t you?”

Was he? Could he be?

He willed his arms to move and hugged Oikawa to his chest. No more thinking. This was enough. “Please don’t stop.”

“You have to tell me you’re alright, first.”

“Yes. Yes, I’m—Oikawa-san. Whatever you do… please don’t stop making love to me.”

He felt Oikawa’s sigh against his shoulder, and then his lips on his neck. “Okay. If that’s what you need. I won’t stop.”

Hinata woke up with a start, the bed creaking with the sudden movement. He looked to the window, something he found he did frequently, to find there was still some light outside.

“It’s 6pm,” Oikawa said from outside the open bedroom door. Hinata inhaled and looked down to his fingers. There were no imprints on them, but they still tinged with a vague feeling of snugness and warmth.

“Ah, dang,” he muttered. He had to go soon for a night volleyball kids’ class. He didn’t have to do it often, there was no excuse to be late.

“Gotta go?” 

Oikawa emerged from the doorway, melting into the shadows of the room, an oven mitt still on one hand. There was something domestic about waking up to Oikawa cooking in nothing but a robe.

“Yeah. I do. Tonight’s the kids’ classes.” Hinata moved to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over and feeling sorer than he wanted to admit to anyone, including himself.

“Alright. Then, this is probably the last I’ll see you for a while.”

Right. The flight…

“Sorry for… um, before. I’m glad you decided to still see me,” he said, attempting a smile he hoped didn’t appear as disappointed as he felt.

Oikawa approached him over the bed, a knowing grin on his face. “You’re not the first nor the last to run away and come crawling back.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Right. Sure.”

They shared a short laugh before Oikawa bent over, the oven mitt touching his cheek. Still warm, large, soft—not that different from his skin.

He let himself be kissed, ignoring the way his heart fluttered when Oikawa’s tongue found his, licking into his mouth gently, too familiar at this point to not sink into it naturally.

When Oikawa pulled away, his mouth followed him for a moment, wanting more of that familiarity that made him relax even when he was in a rush.

“See ya around, Chibi-chan. I made rice for dinner, take it with you. Don’t make fun of me if it’s not that good, though.”

“Hah, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Not asking you to do that, just don’t say it to my face. Lie and say it’s good!”

Oikawa laughed over his shoulder as he left back to the kitchen, and Hinata smiled as he redressed himself.

Today was a good day.

The class went well. The enthusiasm of the children mellowed out, matching the sunset as 6 became 7. Hinata tried not to pay much mind to his coach asking about his good mood. Of course he was, he had wonderful sex with a great friend who he also made up with. He wouldn’t ever do something like that again. Oikawa was one of his only friends on this side of the world, holding onto him like a precious gift was the minimum he deserved.

Hinata biked home, still sore, and almost cried when he opened it, when he smelled the residue of spices and peppers. Pedro left a note saying leftovers were in the fridge and Hinata devoured them accordingly.

He crawled into bed for his nightly meditation, ignoring the sudden onslaught of phone notifications until he finished. Oikawa would board his flight soon and Hinata smiled as he opened his phone up, expecting something silly and probably a barrage of photos.

He didn’t expect the paragraphs from Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming March 3, 2021!


	2. 24 hours/In hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really bad at things like this. As you know,” Kageyama chuckled, even that still so soft.
> 
> Hinata laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m aware. Awful. Terrible.”

**1 Year Ago**

Tsukishima Kei had taken Hinata’s first kiss.

It was an accident, of course, and the first and last time dear Tsuki had ever sincerely apologized to him. He was more embarrassed than Hinata was, ears pink and expression in a permanent agonized twist.

“You fell. It’s okay,” Hinata laughed off.

“It’s _not_ okay!” Tsukishima blurted out, hands folding into each other before burying angrily inside his gym shorts.

Tsukishima looked ridiculous, but Hinata was done laughing at him.

“Hey, hey… Tsukishima-san, no one saw it. It’s fine, right?”

“I don’t care about that,” he mumbled, although his scowl softened. Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably before finally looking him in the eye again. “If anything, I’m concerned why you _don’t_.”

“It wasn’t a real kiss, it doesn’t count. Although…”

“ _Although_?”

Hinata licked across his lips and grinned again at the horrified jaw-drop on Tsukishima’s face.

“I like this cherry flavor. What chapstick do you use?”

Tsukishima’s gaze sharpened—ah, that’s the one he knew well—before he leaned in closer, crowding Hinata against the gym wall.

“Tsukishima-san is bullying Hinata-senpai again!” the teasing voice of first year and setter Kubara called.

Tsukishima didn’t acknowledge it, now close enough for another kiss that this time _wouldn’t_ be an accident. Hinata’s blood went cold.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima whispered, the smell of cherries floating between their mouths and goosebumps raising on the back of Hinata’s neck, “are you…?”

The ‘bully’ was pulled back roughly, turning to look down at an annoyed Kageyama. “Oi. Stop wasting time. We’re doing drills.”

_Are you…?_

But even Kageyama could feel the tension, eyes darting between the both of them. “What?”

_Are you…?_

Hinata’s fingers trembled, but he got off the wall and scurried back towards the court.

“Hinata?”

He ignored the call of Kageyama, heartbeat quickening as he thought of Kageyama being the one who accidentally kissed him, of Kageyama asking him a question of “Are you?,” and Kageyama learning of that answer Hinata had only just discovered himself.

_Yes._

“Gotcha.”

Hinata yelped as he was lifted off the ground, nearly dropping his yogurt drink on the grass next to the vending machine.

“I didn’t tell anyone, you idiot, stop avoiding me. You’re the only person being suspicious.”

Tsukishima set him back to his feet and Hinata slurped absentmindedly at his drink. He didn’t know how to word this, if he should at all.

“Look. That probably wasn’t the place for that question. I struck a nerve. It’s what I do. Are you going to go back to normal now and stop freaking out?”

What an apology. But it was the best Tsukishima could probably do. Hinata sighed and moved off his straw, eyeing the familiar glare that waited for a response.

“Um. Yeah.”

“ _Sooo convincing_ ,” Tsukishima groaned.

Hinata rolled his eyes and took another sip before relaxing his shoulders. “Well, are _you_?”

He expected Tsukishima to say something snarky or get mean again, but his expression became the Kei equivalent of a sulking pout. And he hadn’t answered him.

Hinata looked around them before tugging on one of Tsukishima’s sleeves, pulling them both into the shade of the nearest courtyard tree. Students drifted in and out of the corners of his vision, but none nearby to disturb their peace—the beginning of a secret that Hinata rightly knew was a turning point in their young lives.

“H-how long have you known?” he asked, quietly and gently and oh so sincerely.

Tsukishima licked across his lips, gaze slowly checking their surroundings before finding the grass and exhaling. “Um. Since the beginning of junior high.”

Hinata sucked hard on his straw. “That’s a long time. How did you find out?”

“No reason in particular. I just… realized one day when I had a stupid crush.”

“What happened after that?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima scowled. “Nothing, obviously.”

That wasn’t the answer Hinata was expecting. “B-but, I mean, who else knows?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer again, and Hinata discovered his yogurt box was empty. He chewed at the straw and slumped against the tree.

“Of course, nothing changes if no one knows. But I mean, doesn’t at least Yamaguchi know?”

“He can’t,” Tsukishima said quickly.

“He—he can’t?” Hinata asked.

Tsukishima’s eyes focused on him, sharp and angry and maybe even desperate beneath his glasses. “You can’t tell him. He can’t know.”

♡

**Present**

All the calm Hinata had built up for the past few hours vanished in an instant. He reread the stream of text messages too many times to count, jumping between paragraphs, landing on every instance ‘ _Sh_ _ō_ _y_ _ō_ ’ was used.

His heartbeat roared in his ears as he watched someone else’s life implode upon itself. In another situation, Hinata would’ve needed time to build up his courage to call, but he pressed the button without hesitation.

Kageyama picked up before the second ring. “Hinata?”

“What are you—?” he paused, taking a deep, shaky breath, all the strength and confidence he thought he had crumbling as he listened to Kageyama’s calm breathing. “Kageyama, what are you doing? Why are you coming to Brazil?”

His voice cracked and Hinata threw a hand over his mouth.

“Did you not get all of my texts?” Kageyama asked, softer than Hinata ever remembered him sounding. He hadn’t heard this kind of tone since Kageyama told him about his grandfather. This was the soft voice typical of his older sister, reserved just for him. “I’m sorry, I thought you’d be asleep by now. I should’ve waited. I should’ve called.”

“No, I got them. I just… this is so sudden.”

Sudden? Maybe not. Unexpected? Absolutely. Kageyama liked him—liked him _back_. He should’ve been beaming, crying tears of joy, thanking the gods that made this work out.

“I’m really bad at things like this. As you know,” Kageyama chuckled, even that still so soft.

Hinata laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m aware. Awful. Terrible.”

“Oh, shut up. As if you’re any better.”

“Bet I could be. Easily.”

“Tch. How so?”

“Well, I wouldn’t send a text to start. What are you, 12?”

Kageyama groaned before sighing. “You can only say that in hindsight!”

“No, no, I’m pretty sure. Stupid.”

“Moron.”

Kageyama got quiet for a moment and Hinata closed his eyes, curling into his blankets and pressing his phone closer to his ear. The bed was warm and comfortable and smelled faintly of lavender. Hinata wondered what Kageyama smelled like these days, or if he’d always smell faintly of salonpas.

“Shōyō… do you feel the same?”

“Yes.” That much he knew. Hinata laughed again. “Oh God, yes.”

“T-then forget this. Please, give me your answer when I see you in-person.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay.”

Kageyama cleared his throat on the other end. “How’s… Brazil?”

A few months ago—before he got the hang of his schedule, before he met Oikawa, before he and Pedro started getting along—the answer would’ve been completely different. Hinata smiled into his bed covers. “It’s amazing, Tobio.”

“And beach volleyball?”

“I don’t think there’s anything I haven’t already complained about.”

A chuckle floated through the phone. Talking was so calming, like his own personal lullaby about his favorite subject.

“So you haven’t gotten any better?”

“I have.”

“You think you’ll master the beach over time, then?”

“I will certainly try,” Hinata laughed.

“You can. It’s you, so I know you can.”

They talked for a little longer about volleyball, as if they hadn’t confessed romantic feelings toward each other five minutes ago. As if it were all natural. Hinata only cried when they hung up—tears of joy.

Hinata woke up early, body too excited to do something as mundane as sleeping. He slipped into the kitchen, made an extra breakfast for Pedro, and grinned at the chirping morning birds as if they were saying hello for the first time.

Going for a morning jog down city streets and to the boardwalk was a favorite part of his routine. Hinata didn’t know when he stopped listening to sports radio and music, trading it for occasional passing traffic and bells and chirping. It was a time to think about the day ahead, filling his head with memories and desires, before emptying it all again for sand sitting meditation.

Today, the only desire he had was to see and hear and feel Kageyama again—that soft, whispered voice that planned to tell him he loved him, those perfectly manicured hands that could shake or embrace him, those blue eyes that held and reflected Hinata’s own ocean-deep desires.

He’d almost forgotten about Oikawa Tooru until a man with brown hair and a winning smile ran past him.

Hinata nearly tripped in the middle of the boardwalk pathway. He could suddenly feel how sweaty he was, droplets falling off the side of his face and tickling his chin. He blinked the still-rising sun out of his eyes and walked toward his usual meditation spot on the beach.

When was the last time they spoke?

Talking to Oikawa had become a daily routine, and just like that he’d disappeared from it.

Hinata gingerly sat, massaging and stretching a leg while he scrolled past the messages he’d reread 50 times now to see the opened but forgotten ones of Oikawa.

Oikawa told him about the chaos of the airport, his teammates, and that he was back home safely. They were messages that Hinata would’ve replied to immediately if he wasn’t distracted. Messages Hinata cared about.

Forgetting his existence entirely—even if only briefly—was terrifying.

Hinata stretched his other leg. Now was a good time to call. Their early morning routines were similar.

And yet he still hesitated.

He realized, with a simple clarity, that he did not want to speak to Oikawa. He did not want to tell him why he replied later than usual, even if it was less than 24 hours ago.

Less than 24 hours ago when he was in his arms.

_“Lie and say it’s good!”_

_“See ya around, Chibi-chan.”_

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Are you desperate for me, Sh_ _ō_ _y_ _ō_ _?”_

Hinata already made a promise to himself not to avoid him again. He never wanted to be that kind of person. So he groaned and hit the call button, hiding the phone from view so he wouldn’t have to see it dialing.

“Alo!”

Hinata snorted, confused. Since when did Oikawa sound so energetic in the morning? He attempted to match his energy. “H-hey there, Oikawa-san!”

“Uh huh. Jeez, you’re way too loud for this time of day. What’s going on?”

“Me? _You’re_ the one who sounded so cheery!”

Oikawa made a noise that sounded a lot like exaggerated vomiting. “Cheery? Did you just describe me as _cheery_?”

“Cheery. Chipper. Happy. Excitable. Hm, oh, perk—”

“Don’t! Anything but that one!”

Hinata giggled, relaxing into the sand. “What? _Perky_?”

A groan rattled into his ear—a single breath that went on and on and on. “—Nnnnn you’retheworstever.” Oikawa gasped for air and chuckled before his voice blurred to a deep purr and the hair on the back of Hinata’s neck stood up. “You won’t sound so tough when I get my hands on you again.”

Hinata gave a startled cough before biting at his lip. “A-ah. Actually, um, I had… news.”

It _wasn’t_ a topic change. Hinata _wasn’t_ blushing.

“Hmm?”

“Last night. I-” _I’m going to see Kageyama Tobio soon, and he’s in-love with me. You’re going to be the only loveless one around here from now on_. “Er, Kageyama is visiting Brazil soon.”

A pause. “Oh?” And another. “Lucky you.”

“Yes.”

Hinata’s mouth went dry. They’d been so honest with each other, why was he hesitating now?

“Does this mean he finally woke up, realized what he was missing?” The humor returned to Oikawa’s voice, and Hinata swelled.

“Yes! Yes, he wants… he texted me last night, he told me how he felt and we’re going to sort it out in-person.”

“Congratulations, Shrimpy,” Oikawa chuckled. “Make sure to let me know if his is smaller than mine so I can gloat.”

“ _Oikawa-san_!”

“Just kidding. Just kidding… unless you do, I mean.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and laughed. “Not a chance.”

A dramatic sigh floated over Hinata’s ear. “Fine, whatever. I’ll just be in my single club alone then. Don’t talk to me if you’re gonna brag about how happy you are. I only wanna know the miserable details so I can feel better about myself.”

“I’ll send you Valentine’s chocolates that we make together.”

“ _Gross_. Don’t you dare. I’ll throw them away, if I don’t light them on fire first!”

“You like white chocolate the best, right? You wouldn’t throw away homemade white chocolates, would you?”

“Some sacrifices I am willing to make!” Oikawa declared dramatically. “I have principles to uphold, ya know.”

Hinata laughed again, and he enjoyed the faint, exasperated huff from the other end. “Anyway, Hinata, um, congratulations…”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’m a bad guy.”

“Of course not. Not on purpose, anyway.”

♡

Kageyama Tobio was a vision in blue. He didn’t wear his sponsors on his sleeve—in fact; he didn’t wear much at all compared to the others that flowed past him at the arrivals exit. A blue t-shirt and black shorts, a plain blue cap, and black shoes.

And holding it all together, navy eyes like crystals that searched the heads of the others before easily finding Hinata.

They rushed toward one another, dodging families and endless suitcases and a damn dog until—

“Oh! Hi.”

“Hi.”

Hinata gaped, unsure what to say, and Kageyama blinked back at him, pink coloring his face.

“H-ha, what’s wrong? You act like you haven’t seen me in _over a year._ ”

“Y-you’re, uh,” Kageyama motioned at his body with a hand as if that actually meant something. Hinata cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m what?”

“S-stupid! Let’s get out of this airport!”

“ _Huhhhh_? That’s the first thing you say to me after I finally see you again?!”

Kageyama was the one to lead them out of the airport, despite having never been there before. Hinata pouted, wondering what his rush was and why they didn’t have a more romantic reunion. Was he having second thoughts?

His heart clenched as he remembered the messages he’d nearly memorized after rereading them so often. Awkwardly worded declarations of how Hinata’s departure made Kageyama feel like he’d once again lost his other half and how he saw Hinata in strangers and how nothing would make him happier than to have him in his arms.

Romantic things Hinata didn’t know Kageyama was capable of outside of his most confusing dreams. Promises from white text on black message bubbles.

Outside the airport, Kageyama gave up his lead once the floating voices of foreign languages overtook them. They waited for a taxi in silence and Hinata felt burning etch across his skin. He’d waited years, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Do you like me?” he blurted out.

Hinata gasped at how loud he was, and then again when Kageyama looked down at him furiously.

“W-why are you so _loud_?”

“The first thing you do is call me stupid! We didn’t even _hug_! Why are you even here if—”

“ _Hinata_ , please—”

“Were you drunk or something? Did you take it back?” Hinata said, decidedly getting louder. But he didn’t care anymore. He felt his speech cracking the more they spoke. Maybe he was angry. Maybe he was annoyed. Mostly, Hinata felt disappointed.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. That’s so lame._

Kageyama set down his suitcase, and Hinata wondered if they were really going to fight ten minutes after seeing each other in person. But Kageyama’s quick hands grabbed his face and pulled him forward.

It wasn’t any kiss he’d ever had before. Hinata wasn’t sure it was a kiss at all. But Kageyama’s lips were on him, grounding him, hot and steady and— _oh God_ —public.

Hinata shivered, and Kageyama pulled away, licking his lips and leaving his hands on his cheeks. His grip loosened as his thumb brushed over his hot skin.

“Can you give me a little longer? I don’t want to say it here.”

“Okay…”

A smile broke across his face and Kageyama followed it, shoulders relaxing and the tension between them melting away.

“Okay,” Hinata said again with a nod.

A short cough caught their attention—no one ahead of them in line, and several turned or staring heads. The attendant pointed over his shoulder at the awaiting cab.

“… Homens. Por favor, seu táxi está aqui.”

“D-desculpa,” Hinata quickly apologized, pulling away from Kageyama.

The car ride was quiet, but not silent. After their kiss, Kageyama seemed to relax. But instead of their usual playful roughhousing, with his fingers pinching at Hinata’s arm or jabbing him in the waist, Kageyama carefully brushed over his fingers, as if he wanted to get used to all his new calluses.

It was nice.

“You got a really expensive hotel,” Hinata said, staring up at the sunlit building with its many floors. There was even a carpet in front of the entrance that looked recently vacuumed. It’s not the one he recommended for Kageyama, but his ‘friend’ had insisted on this place’s indoor gym.

He made his way to the front desk, shooting a smirk over his shoulder at a confused Kageyama, before launching into questions in Portuguese.

The check-in was easy, but all Hinata wanted was to see him squirm. It wasn’t the best Portuguese, but it was enough to make the woman at the front desk giggle.

“What were you talking about?” Kageyama grimaced as soon as the elevator doors closed.

“Hm?” Hinata said, faux confusion.

“Come on. She was laughing. What was she laughing about?”

“Oh… not sure. Nothing, really.”

“ _Hinata_.”

Hinata giggled and stepped out the elevator, fast-walking toward room 107 as Kageyama struggled to keep up with his suitcase.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” Kageyama growled, pressing a heavy hand on Hinata’s scalp and twisting.

“Aaahh, ouch ouch!”

“Tell me!”

“Use your— _ow_ —keycard! Idiot!”

“Moron!”

Hinata bit at his hand and laughed when Kageyama snatched it away. “You! You’re so!”

“So what, _Tobio_?”

Kageyama froze at that. “So… frustrating.”

“Uh huh,” Hinata said, clicking his tongue.

“And amazing.”

“Oh? Yeah?” Hinata awkwardly laughed, a blush creeping into his cheeks. “And what else?”

Kageyama took a step closer. “Powerful.”

“Yup. What else?”

“Kind to people. Charming. I-I guess.”

Kageyama leaned in and Hinata closed his eyes. But Kageyama didn’t kiss him. Hinata’s eyes flung back open after hearing the click of the keycard next to the door.

He coughed and scurried inside, looking around at the sea-themed décor before sitting himself down on the plush bed. Kageyama set his suitcase against the wall before standing before him. Hinata swung his legs, gently kicking at Kageyama and avoiding his gaze.

“Sooo… are you jetlagged? Are you going to take a nap?”

“No.”

Kageyama bent over to wrap his arms around Hinata, even at the weird angle, and sighed against his cheek. Hinata gulped against him. Kageyama had never touched him so tenderly before. He held back tears, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s back and squeezing.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Hinata choked.

Kageyama pulled away to look him in the eyes. So patient and blue that Hinata suddenly realized why he loved staring out at the ocean when he felt lonely. They brought him here.

“I love you.”

“Is that so?” Hinata laughed, those sea salt tears spilling out.

“Say it back,” Kageyama grimaced, gently pinching his cheek.

“I love you, too.”

“Mm.” Kageyama exhaled and let their lips meet. It was a lot like the first—caring, unspoken words in their unsteady breaths. Hinata let himself drown in the ocean. It didn’t taste like cherries. It didn’t taste like vanilla. But it sure tasted right.

“You sure took your time, Tobio,” Hinata murmured into their slow kisses.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama smiled, sincerely, all of Hinata’s world in those two corners, “I’ll make up for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming in two weeks on March 17th!


End file.
